Bad Blood? Never!
by ZUTARAeternity
Summary: What if the six months without Gray, Juvia's pain grew. What if she did not wait for him and simply walked away? What if she found a new friend, a new place that did not include Fairy Tail or Gray? But no matter where you go, you always come back home!


**It is set before the time Juvia magically appears beside Gray to battle the Avatar. Wendy also leaves with Natsu and the others to find Gray and Jellal pays Juvia a small visit. It is very weird and annoying but I had to type out my 3 a.m. thoughts. So here goes nothing! Reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated.**

 **Song:- Bad Blood (Taylor Swift)**

 **JUVIA**

I pulled up my boots. Lacing the black combats tightly, I flipped my messy hair away. These blue wisps are not the best. I smirked at my image in the mirror. These long strands were your favorite when you ran your fingers through my waves. You would stroke them all day, playing with them. But not anymore! Now, they are long and straight, sharp at the tips, oddly cut as if with a chainsaw. You would hate them, soon enough, like you hate me. Never would I be the same again. Never!

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

I pulled the dark cape around my shoulders loosely. I won't be you nun anymore, I licked my lips. I had decided to ditch my stupid outfit for a sexy one. These shortest shorts were a turn on for you and this micro crop gave you the perfect view. I wasn't so bad was I? A shrill laugh escaped my cherry lips as I tugged at my bikini like crop and slammed the door to our little house, shut. Never would I come back here again. Never!

 _(Hey!) Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood_

Waiting in the darkness, was a new life for me. I strutted down the cobblestone pathway towards the huge cherry blossom tree. There he was, leaning casually against the tree with his arms crossed over a well built chest no doubt. I bit my lip, remembering when the moon used to illuminate your form so beautifully but now it was his! I could not help but admire him. He was too good to be true. But I don't love him like the way I love you. Never would I fall in love again. Never!

 _(Hey!) Did you have to do this?  
I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe  
I rubbed it in so deep  
Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I_

We were simply standing there, looking at each other with a serious mask for a face. And even through his face was shadowed by the hood, no one would miss the intricate scarlet tattoo on the right side of his face. He smiled softly and I let a single tear fall. He knew it all, so he was here to take me away from the pain, from you. He was my brother, keeping me safe. Wrapping an arm around me protectively, he led me to where the others waited. No wonder Erza loves him. Who wouldn't? Jellal is too perfect to be hated. Never would I let this bond break. Never!

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

Crime Sorciere was where I was meant to be. I had not been the best person; I was a criminal, a thief and a murderer. Fairy Tail changed me, but as they say, a dark soul is always twisted; the scars of the evil never leave your heart. And now, I, Juvia Lockser, plead guilty. I am ready to pay for my sins and whatever bullshit I did years bag. The weight of it was too much to carry. Seeing the guild smile made the burden heavier. I knew I never belonged with people as good as them. I never belonged to Fairy Tail. Now I have a new family. Never would I stain another family with my past. Never!

 _(Hey!) Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood_

Since I was a kid, I was gloomy. People blamed me for the rain, they thought I was cursed or maybe a witch myself. Everything was my fault. They threatened to make me regret ever being born and they did, they talked. And just their words were enough to tear my heart apart. I had felt the pain, seeping into my veins and I lived it every day. Pain was like my blood. Hope was lost. Then one rainy day, you came along and took it all away. You became my sun and I started to love you. After all, a water mage needs the warmth to make her smile. And you were my personal warmth. I shrugged and stumbled but Jellal caught me. Gray Fullbuster, you took my sun away from me. Never would I ever trust you. Never!

 _(Hey!) Did you think we'd be fine?  
Still got scars on my back from your knife  
So don't think it's in the past  
These kind of wounds they last and they last  
Now did you think it all through?  
All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal but this won't  
So if you come in my way, just don't  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I_

Six months is a long time, do you know that? I wept and waited, I wept and trained, I wept and ate, I wept and slept. That was all I had done for those agonizingly long months. I would look at the door like a dead woman, waiting for you to come back to me. But you never did! Nastu, Lucy, Happy and Wendy came and went. They are looking for you. But here Jellal tells me that they found you and would bring you back to me. It hurts, you know. It hurts to hear that you had never gone 'Bad' and was always in contact with them. It hurts to know that you never trusted me enough to help you through this. It hurts to feel that after all we have been through, you would always find _their_ help better than mine. Never would I forgive you. Never!

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

I sit here on this hill, watching you. Jellal and Meredy were kind enough to lead me here, to see you. They tell me that it is okay and it was your duty to do what you did. They tell me you were trying to keep me safe. But tell me Gray, how can I simply let this go when they don't even know what pain I went through? I snap back to reality and look down once more. Natsu is hungry and Lucy is scolding him, Wendy is playing with Happy and Carla, and you are laughing with Erza. I sighed. Someone sat down beside me and I don't need to turn to know who it is. "Do you miss her?" I spoke softly. He simply nodded and whispered. "Juvia, is this the right thing to do?" I thought about that, if Jellal was asking me to think again then there must be something wrong with my decision to leave you behind. Never would I smile at you again. Never!

 _(Hey!) Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood_

I clenched my fists, making the knuckles turn white. Looking at you, so happy, makes me hurt even more. Yet a part of me is happy that you are laughing. I am so confused, so broken that I don't know what to do right now. All I know, is that I need to get away from you. Jellal reaches out for my cheek and wipes away the traitorous tears that are trickling down. I am glad that someone cares. Even though he seems a stone-faced serious man, I know him better than that. At the time of the Grand Magic Games, we just connected. His embrace was secure and brotherly, unlike your tight and, dare I say it, possessive ones. My eyes widen when I see you look up here for just one passing moment. My heart stopped. Never would I cry for you again. Never!

 _(Hey!) Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
You live like that, you live with ghosts (Ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (Hey!)  
You say sorry just for show (Hey!)  
You live like that, you live with ghosts (Hey!)  
Hm, if you love like that blood runs bad_

I close my eyes. It is not really good to get my hopes up. You looked up and you looked away. Maybe I was too far away to catch a glance of, or maybe you just looked through me, like you always do. Do I exist in your world? Maybe, maybe not! My heart is breaking, again, for the millionth time. I can feel Jellal stiffen. And this time I look down, only to find Erza squinting her eyes as if to see something clearly. Her face had a puzzled look as she looked on towards the hill. Towards us! I gulp the lump in my throat, would she be able to make us out even in the dark? I hold my breath for the seconds that tick by, until the redheaded demon finally looks away. Was it just my imagination or did she actually smile? As the team walked away, I saw the woman turn back once more and let something fly in the air. I smiled. No one escapes Erza. Never would I let these memories haunt me. Never!

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

To say Jellal was thrilled would be an understatement. Within ten seconds of their departure, a small piece of paper landed in his lap. The man let me go, but patted my head before unfolding the paper to see what it held. I kneeled down and looked over his shoulder. What it said made me tear up again, but this time in contentment. **'Jellal, you really think that you can hide from me? And Juvia? What are you doing up there with him? Wendy said you were sick and in some village so we are heading there to meet up with you. Well, I think I know what happened. Don't worry my dear friend, you deserve a break, from me, from Fairy Tail and from Gray! I just hope that you return to us soon. And even though I knew we won't be seeing you at the village but I'll humor these idiots. Jellal, you baka, you better keep my friend happy or else…'** And that is where she left off. Erza understands, I grinned. Never would I lose hope again. Never!

 _(Hey!) Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them (Think we can solve them)  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood_

Weeks passed and I was a happy soul. But deep down, everyone knew, that I missed Fairy Tail like hell. I missed Natsu picking up a fight with people. I missed Lucy trying to talk sense with me, Levy reading out beautiful poetry to me, the exceeds randomly cuddling up to me, Mirajane forcing me to confess my feelings, Master trying to hug my legs. Well, weird but true. I missed everyone, even Erza who would randomly spank me if I got out of hand with my obsession for Gray. But most of all, I missed the boy who took the rain away. These days I spent with the former Oracian Seis and Meredy and Jellal, has toughened me up and made me realize that maybe I should forgive Fairy Tail. After all, they were my family. Never would I be the same old Juvia again. Never!

 _('Cause now we got bad blood) 'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done (Look at what you've done)  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood (Woah)  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood (Hey!)_

"So, this is it." Jellal smiled but I could detect the sad notes in his voice. I looked up at him in awe. I had come to learn that he was fun, caring, protective, loving and not at all like the person people deemed him to be. But most of all I was hanging on to his strength. Physical, mental and emotional strength. Damn, he was so strong that he would defeat Erza, Mirajane, Master and anyone. Watching him made me realize how his heavenly magic would defeat any form without weakening him in the least. He was beyond everything I had ever imagined. "Goodbye Juvia, our paths would cross again soon enough." I hugged for the last time, feeling secure, calm and strong. "Goodbye Jellal, thank you for everything!" I rasped. He pulled away and patted my head with a grin. "Just take care little one, don't come crying to next time if you have a messed up love life. I am a busy man, you know!" He taunted and we laughed. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak and he left. Walking away, back into the wild, to hunt again. Shaking my head, I spun around proudly to admire the guild doors. Juvia is back, Fairy Tail! Never would I make mistakes again. Never!


End file.
